


Carols

by alexisriversong



Series: Christmas game! Puzzle time! [14]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: silly drabble XD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Puzzle NSFW  
> Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “Christmas Game! Puzzle Time!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> • Numero Parole: 128  
> • Prompt/Traccia: Canticchiare

Ve bene che era Natale, ma perché Viktor aveva deciso proprio quel momento per mettersi a cantare? Erano a letto insieme, i corpi abbracciati, le labbra di Viktor avevano lasciato scie roventi sul suo corpo mentre loro si univano nel modo più intimo umanamente possibile.

Viktor era dentro di lui e si muoveva a ritmo della musica che potevano sentire provenire dall’appartamento accanto al loro. Erano semplici brani di musica classica fino a quel momento e poi all’improvviso erano diventate carole di Natale.

Questo non sarebbe stato un problema se Viktor non si fosse improvvisamente messo a canticchiare le parole sottovoce.

Era dolce sentirsi canticchiare “All I want for Christmas is you” nell’orecchio dalla voce soave e profonda di Viktor ma…

“VIKTOR NON CANTARE MENTRE STIAMO FACENDO L’AMORE!”


End file.
